Really? Another Blonde?
by Moonyong98
Summary: Buffy gets a call as she stands in front of the Sunnydale crater, a call from a man who says 'Jesse needs you' then he rattles off an address, what was she going to do? leave her brother in his time of need? no, she went to him and that was the best decision of her life. OTHER PAIRINGS INCLUDED
1. Prologue

Buffy Summers was done, done taking orders, done fulfilling her 'destiny', and done being pushed around. She knew that she made mistakes and girls died because of her, but leaders do make mistakes and nobody's perfect, but the Scoobie's didn't get that, the only one that understood that was Faith because she lived it with Caleb, but did the Scoobie's go off at her, NO. They blamed it all on Buffy, as per usual, so when Buffy got the call from someone who said that her brother Jesse was in trouble, she left the Scoobie's without a word but gave Faith a hug with a muttered 'visit anytime' and Buffy Summers went to her brother.

Buffy and Jesse were siblings, but not because Hank Summers cheated, but because Hank Summers was a sperm donor before he met Joyce. Buffy met Jesse one day in LA when she went to visit her father and when Hank saw them together he told them the truth and allowed Buffy to hang out with Jesse for 'sibling bonding' which made Buffy a car nut, she found everything about Jesse and vice-versa, and when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING. She told Jesse about being the Slayer and whenever she was around him she basically turned into a mini Jesse. Joyce never knew about Jesse, one of Buffy's regrets was that she didn't tell her about Jesse. Buffy and Jesse kept in touch and Buffy kept Jesse informed on everything that was happening at the time, and NO-ONE messes with Jesse's little sister and his team was going to figure that out sooner than Buffy would've liked.

* * *

**This is more like a prologue before I get into the actual parts of the story, some might be whole chapters while others might just be a quick one**

**So read and review, you don't have to review but they give me inspiration!**


	2. Brother

**Thank you SO much for everyone that followed my story and a huge thank you to Snapes Pet, aby14a, Kuramaworshiper, nce59 and Audrey Whyte for reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

* * *

Buffy was frantic, she had called a cab and started walking down the side of the road, it took the cab half an hour to get to Buffy and she didn't know how long it would be before it was too late to help Jesse. By the time she got to her garage that Hank built for her - yes, he was Hank because he may have raised her but he would never be her father – and got on her bike, what? It was quicker and right now she needed speed, she was frantic and took off before correcting her direction and by doing so she probably broke a few laws.

When she started feeling the fatigue from the battle earlier in the day she pulled over to a motel where she stole some clothes, nothing big just a pair of skinny jeans and a matching jacket and tank top before falling asleep. The next day she was up at the crack of dawn and was on the road for a few hours in her new outfit which was a lot more comfortable than her previous attire, she finally pulled up to a house where there was a lot of yelling with a short blonde man at the front of an orange car holding a gun pointed at a bald buff guy who held a rifle loosely from his right hand with blood on his shirt, it wasn't until she heard Jesse's name that she tuned into their conversation where the buff guy was talking.

"Brian, I got to find Jesse before they do, I'm all the kids got"

Deciding they could help her she approached them "that's where you're wrong, he's also got me and could you please put the fucking gun down"

They looked at her in surprise before the blonde one– Brian -spoke "who are you?" Buffy just stared at the gun before he noticed and lowered it,

"I'm Jesse's sister who is wondering who the hell called me and where the fuck my big brother is"

They just looked at her before the bald one spoke "whatever, we can argue later but right now I have to find him before they do"

Buffy could hear a loud motor coming in that sounded a lot like Jesse's adopted fathers car, she didn't want them to become suspicious of her so she just slowly backed away as the two men got more immersed in their argument to the point that they forgot about her.

She got to her bike just as Jesse pulled up, before he could get more than a few steps away from the car he had a small blonde figure attached to him as he stumbled backwards in surprise before embracing her just as tightly as he realized who it was. The only other time they had hugged like this was when she visited him a few days after she crushed the master's bones, she broke down for the second time.

He didn't say anything as she told him everything, from finding out she was destined to die to dancing with Xander, she took the longest when she got to the part where she broke down in Angel's arms, the only thing he said when she stopped crying was "you never were good at following rules" she just gave a choked laugh before crying again. So when she embraced him again like this, he knew that something bad had to have happened.

He released her and her him before he turned to Dom to apologize but before he could Buffy whacked him on the arm with the back of her hand and started berating him.

"where the hell have you been, you haven't called me for two weeks and then I get a phone call saying that you're in trouble and to get my ass down here, not in those exact words but I got the gist which is surprising with my un-mixyness of a lot of things"

Jesse had to laugh at that because he knew all about her issue with certain things. She went to start again but he covered her mouth with his hand and turned to Dom, instantly apologizing and introducing Buffy who gave a two finger wave and a muffled 'hello' that ended up sounding a bit like fellow.

Before Dom could console Jesse the unmistakable sound of two motorbikes approached loudly, also making Buffy's 'spidey-sense' go off. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, and Buffy barely had time to react before bullets were flying through the air and Jesse's body was jerking in front of hers.

She felt a sharp stinging in her side, then another one in her arm, she could hear someone screaming Jesse's name but it took a while for Buffy to realise that it was coming from behind her. It seemed like an eternity before the two bikes left and Brian took off after them, Dom close behind, while Buffy cradled her brother in her arms.

A dark haired girl landed next to them and started screaming Jesse's name and calling 911, Buffy would have told the girl it was no use but she couldn't move, she was frozen looking down at her brothers pale face. Buffy felt helpless, she felt like she was right back to the time her mother was sick, she felt utterly useless and there was nothing she could do about it to bring him back. Her brother, her protector, her best friend Jesse, was dead.

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry it's been so long but I've had some really personal issues and choices going on in my life at the moment as well as my friends lives with their family. But I had an inspiration the other day and decided as a New Years gift I'd post the next chapter, so it might be a while until the next chapter for the reasons mentioned before but i hope that it'll be longer than this. Oh and PLEASE review! it makes me happy**


End file.
